Slayra Wildshade
Biography Slayra Wildshade was born in a glade in Mount Hyjal to modest upbringing. She learned to hunt and live off the land from her mother and father. Slayra was only a child when the demons attacked. Her parents died in the battle for Mount Hyjal, defending their home. Slayra was forced to evacuate as a refugee, and was settled in the slums of Everlook, a brutal, mercantile town in a harsh tundra. She had nothing and no one, scrounging the streets for any scrap of food to sustain her. 4 months had passed living this pitiful lifestyle, until in a starving trance, a bear spirit appeared before her. It said nothing, and Slayra couldn't fight the urge to close her eyes... She awoke in what appeared to be a night elf settlement. She could see tauren and night elves going about their business in the small village, and the same bear spirit appeared before her again. It beckoned her to follow, and in a state of confusion, she followed. The bear spirit led her to Keeper Remulos and his followers. They taught Slayra the ability to transform into a bear and a few other rudimentary druidic abilities. Slayra took a liking to her wild state, and refused to transform back to her normal self. Eventually, she left what she learned was called Moonglade to return to all she knew of as a "home," Everlook. As a bear, Slayra was able to more effectively scrounge for scraps of food, with the ability to forcefully knock over dumpsters of goblin construction. She slept peacefully in the cold environment, and the townsfolk were too scared to disrupt her living habits. Eventually Slayra graduated from scrounging for scraps, and learned how to fish in the many lakes and ponds of Winterspring, as well as hunt her own prey. She left Everlook to return to living off the land. One day, while hunting for fish, a dwarf hunter spotted her. Thinking that he had found a rare pet, he attempted to tame Slayra. Slayra, amused, decided to go along with the dwarf's idea, and became his "pet." The dwarf hunter was a member of a cartel that specialized in hunting the endangered Devilsaur species of Un'goro Crater. The group included the dwarf hunter, a human rogue and a gnome mage. Slayra helped the dwarf's cartel, and took the brunt of their prey's blows as the hunter and his allies fought the beast from a distance. Dozens of Devilsaur had fallen at the hands of Slayra and her master's cartel. Eventually, she revealed to the crew that she was, in fact, not a wild bear and not the dwarf's pet. Taken aback, the group banished her from ever working with them again, with the warning "If I ever see ye agaen around these parts I'll blast ye!" Slayra shrugged and walked away, then continued to live in Un'goro hunting and fishing for sustenance. Eventually, out of boredom, she took to attempting to kill a Devilsaur on her own. After a long and hard battle, she claimed victory over the beast, as well as its meat and hide. About 100 meters away, Slayra saw the familiar faces of the hunter and his crew. The dwarf yelled "WHY I TOLD YE WHAT I'D DO TO YE IF I EVER SAW YE ROUND THESE PARTS AGAIN, SHE-BEAST!" Slayra was intimidated by this display of angered, and acted out of fight or flight instinct. She charged at the hunter with incredible ferocity, then mauled him, overwhelming his small stature. His entrails were torn out of his abdomen, and he quickly perished. Slayra then turned around to the rogue who had been incessently poking her behind with a sharp pointy thing, and swiped him, knocking him back 10 feet. She eventually started to feel cold, when she realized that there was still the gnome mage desperately showering her with frostbolts. She charged at him and quickly mauled him to death. Slayra then found a cave and fell asleep, tired after a long day's work She went on for several years hunting the Devilsaur in Un'goro by herself. Eventually, when she had several bags and pouches filled with their precious hides. Slayra remembered the dwarf telling the crew stories of his home in Ironforge, and how much those hides were worth. Slayra decided she would go to this "Ironforge" to sell the fruits of her labor. She made her way to the city of Theramore, citizens eyeing her feral form with terror. She got onto the boat and sailed to Menethil harbor. At the harbor she found a dwarf woman next to what appeared to be eagles with the bodies of lions and large wings. She left her feral form before the flight master's eyes, and asked in her broken common if she could get a flight to "Eye-ron-for-juh." The flightmaster explained that it would cost about 15 silver pieces, of which Slayra had none. She offered one of her Devilsaur hides instead, a deal which the flight master accepted. The flight to Ironforge was a traumatizing experience for Slayra, as she had never been in her humanoid form for this long, and had certainly never sat still for this long. She was amazed at the masonry of the city, but felt slightly claustrophobic as she had never been indoors before, let alone a cavern city which she thought could crumble at any moment. She made her way to what the locals called the "Auction House," and inquired how much her Devilsaur Hides were worth. Slayra made a small fortune off the hides, as they were strong and durable and the armor that could be made from them increased the accuracy of close range fighters. With her fortune, she bought a home in Ironforge and lived a civilized lifestyle for a few years. Eventually, she got bored and decided to look for some adventure. She had heard the dwarves talking about the threat of the "Dark Iron" dwarves from Blackrock Mountain to the south. She decided to enlist in the fight against this threat, and she was assigned to a group to delve into the Blackrock Depths. The group she had been assigned were a part of the "Sundered" SI:7 operation to end potential threats to the Alliance. Slayra eventually joined their ranks, where she went on to fight against the Horde, the firelord, Ragnaros, and the black dragon brood mother, Onyxia.